poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini Goes to Tomorrowland
is another Weekenders/Disney crossover made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The story begins with an adult Frank Walker telling an off-screen audience about his attendance at the 1964 New York World's Fair as a child. In the flashback, he meets David Nix, an official who is unimpressed with Frank's limited jet pack. Frank does draw the attention of a young girl named Athena. Seeing his potential, Athena gives Frank a pin embossed with a "T" symbol and tells him to follow her aboard the fair's "It's a Small World" attraction. Frank sneaks onto the ride, where his pin is scanned and he is transported into a futuristic cityscape known as Tomorrowland. He falls from a ledge, but straps on his jet pack and lands safely before Nix and Athena. The narration then shifts to Casey Newton, who sneaks into a decommissioned NASA launch pad in Cape Canaveral, where her father Eddie is an engineer. She sabotages the machines that are dismantling the launch pad and returns home where Athena sneaks another pin that is programmed to Casey's DNA into Casey's motorcycle helmet. The next night, Casey attempts to break into the NASA compound again, but is arrested. At the police station, she discovers the pin among her personal items. Casey discovers that upon contact, the pin instantly shows her a view of Tomorrowland that only she can see. She briefly explores the vision until the pin's battery runs out. Assisted by her brother Nate, Casey finds a Houston memorabilia store related to the pin, but upon meeting the two owners, Hugo and Ursula, Casey is inquired about it, and when she reveals to know nothing else about it, they attack her. Athena bursts in and fights Hugo and Ursula, who are both revealed to be robots. The two girls escape as the robots self-destruct, destroying the store. After stealing a car, Athena reveals that she is an Audio-Animatronic robot, and the one who gave Casey the pin, revealing that she needs her help to save the world. Athena drives Casey to Frank's home in Pittsfield, New York and abandons her there. Frank pushes Casey away, but she manages to lure him out of the house and sneak in, locking him out. While Casey explores the technology inside the house, Frank re-enters the house through a secret tunnel and confronts Casey in front of a bank of monitors, and tells her angrily that he was thrown out of Tomorrowland and can not go back, and asks if she'd like to know the exact moment of her death. Caseys rejects the notion that her fate is preordained, and a monitor behind her flickers from 100% to 99.9994, startling Frank, just as robots disguised as United States Secret Service agents storm the house intending to kill them. After evading the robots and reuniting with Athena, the trio uses a teleportation machine that Frank invented, jumping to the Eiffel Tower in Paris. They enter a room with mannequins of Gustave Eiffel, Jules Verne, Nikola Tesla, and Thomas Edison. Frank explains that the four men were the founders of Plus Ultra, a group of inventors dedicated to finding other dreamers and inventors who shared the hope of shaping a better future, which eventually led them to discover a new dimension where Tomorrowland was founded. The trio enter a steampunk-esque rocket hidden underneath the tower, which launches into outer space and back towards Earth, finally arriving at a now desolate Tomorrowland. Nix shows up to greet them, and takes them to a building linked to a tachyon machine designed by Frank himself that can show images from the past and future, where Casey learns that a worldwide catastrophe will happen in the near future, and because of that, Frank lost all hope and was banished from Tomorrowland. Casey does not accept that the world is destined to end, and the future slightly changes as a result, a fact that Frank glimpses, but Nix ignores and orders them arrested instead. As they await being sent back to Earth, Casey realizes that a side effect of utilizing tachyons to obtain information about the future is that it introduces a backfeed into the time flow. It makes the future it shows all the more likely to occur, creating a self-fulfilling prophecy. Destroying the device could avert the apocalypse. Nix opens a portal to a beach, inviting them to live out the last days there, but Frank refuses, seeing that Nix has simply given up on Earth and intends to allow the apocalypse to happen. A fight ensues and Frank tries to use a bomb to blow up the machine. Mistakenly, the bomb goes off outside the portal and the explosion pins Nix's leg under debris. Nix retrieves a plasma gun and aims at Frank. Athena, who was able to see it happening beforehand due to the tachyons, jumps in front of him and is shot beyond repair; that activates her self-destruct sequence. In her last moments of consciousness, Athena instructs Frank to take her to the machine and reveals that she loved him. Her self-destruction takes down the machine and kills Nix as well. The story returns to the present, with Frank and Casey's audience revealed to be androids like Athena, who are entrusted with new pins and instructed to bring other "dreamers" to Tomorrowland. Trivia *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, Iago, Genie, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Fluttershy, Peter Pan, Jane, The Never Land Pirates (Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully), Marina the Mermaid, Stormy, Team Lyoko, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Jack Skellington, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Oogie Boogie, Captain Hook, Ichy and Dil, Lord Tirek, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, Cat R. Waul, and Grizzle guest stars in this film. Scenes Soundtrack Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films